


Heightened Senses

by kettlepillow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Jaskier, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: Geralt offers the innkeeper to deal with an Omega in heat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 33
Kudos: 1482





	Heightened Senses

Geralt entered the inn and knew instantly that something was wrong.  
The innkeeper stared at him for a moment before sinking down on a stool with a grunt. It was the only piece of furniture still standing upright.

A wave of scents flooded the Witcher’s system. Almost overwhelming for his heightened senses.  
There had been a fight.

“What a blessing!” Hollered the man sarcastically. “Just when everything already went to shit, a mutant lingers on my doorstep!” He extended the pint in his hand and waved it in Geralt’s general direction before taking a big gulp.

“What happened?” Geralt dropped his bag and crouched down to inspect the bloody floorboards.

“A fight happened, son. A Big one. First Omega in the village since last year, goes into heat in my taproom of all places. People lost their minds. Two of the soldiers were Alphas, fought right there where you’re standing.”

Geralt felt something deep within him prickle. Second gender related fights seldom happened in public. Omegas were usually kept in their own quarters from the second they noticed any signs of an upcoming heat. Omegas were rare. Most of them under the watchful eyes of a wealthy Alphas from a far too young age. Kept, bred and forgotten.

“Where is the Omega?”  
The innkeeper pointed upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

“Took five of us to knock the two Alphas out and bind the Omega to a bed for his own sake. That boy got more willpower left than expected. He’s quiet now. Thank the gods.”

“A male? The Omega is a male?” That was even more of a surprise.  
Nodding.  
“A good bard, though. Poor bloke.”

For the first time in about ten years, Geralt felt something like genuine unease.  
“Fuck.”  
The innkeeper shot him a questioning look.  
“I’ll check on him and deal with those soldiers should they return. Leave until you no longer see my horse outside. Tell the villagers to stay away.”

The other man seemed grateful for his assistance and hurried to get out, while Geralt cautiously knocked on the guest room door. He did not usual knock before entering a potential dragon’s den, but this was different. Omegas in heat were unpredictable, naked, defenceless.

There was no response.

He took off his armour and set aside his swords before he entered.

The room was small with a low ceiling. A candle by the double bed flickered dim light over the man laying in it. He was sprawled out, one foot cuffed to the bedpost, a sweat soaked linen sheet covered his heaving chest.  
The Omega’s head turned slowly towards Geralt who, without noticing, held his breath.

“Jaskier.”

His voice was barely audible over the beating of his own heart. A thousand scenarios unfolded before his inner eye. He had tried to calculate all risks beforehand, but now that he saw the bard, there was only pity in him. A very human response to the raw desperation in Jaskier’s eyes.

“No, n-no, no, no.” Jaskier shut said eyes and cradled his face in both slick covered hands. “That can’t be.”

Geralt knelt by the bed and held Jaskier’s hand. It wasn’t awkward handholding between two men. Geralt’s hand was the lifeline that seemed to anchor Jaskier’s body.

“I never wanted you to see me so useless and-“He shivered. Geralt smelled a fresh wave of heat and arousal radiate from Jaskier’s skin. “I ran out of supressing elixir and had no coin to buy some and so I-“ He shook his head.

“Hmm.” Geralt considered his options. Leaving wasn’t one. For once he was the one who needed to talk to Jaskier.  
“I can help.”

“Geralt, if you suggest that you… You don’t have-”  
Was he teary eyed or just feverish?

“ I’m a Witcher. I know that I don’t have to do anything.”

“Yeah…” Breathed Jaskier, his flushed body shivered.

“And I know that what you need is an Alpha.” He looked at his other hand, balled into a fist. “I’m no Alpha, otherwise I would already be well past my second round with you.”  
He chose his next words with precision.  
“Jaskier…when they turned me into a mutant, they cancelled out the effects of any second gender to help me do my work, without being distracted by it.” He held Jaskier’s gaze. “But they did not change my physique.”  
Jaskier gasped.

“You are- Oh gods, oh shit.”

Geralt nodded.

He leant down to Jaskier’s ear. His lips barely brushing the lobe.  
“My body is still that of a human male Alpha. And my nose tells me that I have the same effect on you as well.”  
Jaskier whimpered.

“Please, Geralt.”

The kiss to his jaw that followed was chaste and gentle.  
Geralt got rid of his clothes and uncovered the bard’s slender frame like a white spot on a map. Curious, cautious and without the haste of a rutting beast.  
Jaskier noticed his cock and exhaled into the pillow as if to calm himself. It was all an Omega could hope for. Shaped to be inside him. 

Geralt moved between Jaskier’s legs and uncuffed his ankle. 

“All those years, this was secretly hidden from the world and from me.” Mused Geralt more to himself as he kissed Jaskier’s thighs.

“I was going to say the same thing.” 

Geralt grinned against his flesh and finally, finally positioned himself to enter Jaskier’s wet cunt.  
It engulfed his length easily, pulling him inside with tight grasp.  
“Fuuuck.” 

Jaskier opened up completely as he lost the ability to utter anything other than hitched breath.  
Geralt started thrusting fast. Pulling out only slightly.

All “Yes.” Air “Yes.” left “Yes.” Jaskier’s “Yes.” lungs “Yes.” with each shove.

Only a high-pitched string of affirmatives filled the air.

Highly sensitive eyes saw every beat of sweat on Jaskier’s abdomen, even in the low light. His small cock had already released.  
His own cock was like a raw nerve. Made for this one purpose. Geralt was lost in the way he felt his knot grow slowly. He had never been with an Omega, let alone in heat. This was new and so, so good.  
All muscles flexed in anticipation.  
He came hard and felt his cum flood Jaskier’s needy hole. The knot keeping it in place, Jaskier’s eyes rolled back in his head as he clung to his Witcher.

They were bound to each other and so Geralt pulled the Omega flush against his chest as they waited.  
Geralt tried to memorize everything he felt. He tried to feel something other than the afterglow of arousal. He simply felt satisfaction.

Jaskier seemed to have dozed off.  
His body was likely preparing for a second round.

It was already pitch-black night outside their window when Jaskier woke to the softened knot and wiggled still half asleep against Geralt.  
“Hello there.” Came his low baritone. “Need another fuck?”

“Oh gods, Geralt. You really don’t have to I’m…” Jaskier’s guilt was back. Even with his seed inside him.

“I don’t have to, but I want to. So fucking badly.” To prove his point, he moved his hips enough to make sure Jaskier felt how hard he was again.  
Geralt pulled him into his lap, sitting against the headboard, so that they could finally see the other’s wide pupils and breathe the same air. 

Geralt lifted Jaskier effortlessly in their tight embrace.  
The bard rode his cock in earnest, while staring at him with a pleasure he had never seen on a partner before.  
He rested his head in the hollow of his lover's neck.

“I would give you a child, an heir like a good Omega and mate.”  
“Fuck, Jask.” His cock jerked hard and they both moaned. “I wish I could get you-.  
Jaskier tightened around him and sat down on his full length again and his orgasm was even prettier this time.

“Imagine it.” Jaskier almost begged. “Give me your Alpha seed.” He teased, nipping at Geralt’s skin. “Do it.”

And Geralt did. 

When morning came, the heat was gone and Geralt woke from Jaskier’s lashes fluttering over his cheek. 

For the first time ever, Geralt greeted Jaskier with a bright smile.

“I had to check it was really you.” Said Jaskier inches from his face. Slightly cross-eyed they looked directly into each other’s souls. Jaskier might’ve searched for any signs of regret but Geralt knew there were none to be seen. 

“Mmh.”  
“Was that a good mmh or a not so good mmh?” Jaskier chewed on his lip.  
“The best mmh.”

“So, when you said you wanted me, that wasn’t just because of me being in heat?”  
Geralt caressed the back of his neck.

“No. I knew for some time…”  
“You did?”

“Mhmm. What about you?” 

Jaskier ducked his head.  
“Always. Ever since that first inn.”

Silence.

“Do you think we could, you know, go back to yesterday’s arrangements should I ever be in such a …condition again?”

Geralt smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for the Witcher fandom.  
Feedback is very welcome!  



End file.
